


Coalescence

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Historical AUs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After Viktor acts out at a ball, his Alpha needs to remind him just who his mate is.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Historical AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731136
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/katzuyas/status/1247572721292247042?s=20) tweet! thank you to my beta readers!

“Please, Sir, I need it,” Viktor panted, feeling himself melting into the ottoman as Yuuri tightened the binds holding him down. Soft, silky rope kept him fastened to the carved wooden legs of the footrest, folded in a prone position; his wrists were bound together at his front, his elbows pinned to the legs just as his knees were, his thighs spread and his cock hung heavily between them. His chest and stomach were supported by the ottoman, his back arched and his ass prominently thrust back into the air in presentation. 

"What do you need, Vitya?" Yuuri's voice was low, gravelly, demanding. Everything he knew Viktor loved. "Tell Sir what it is you desire." Viktor trembled under the attention, his body coiled tight as a newly-wound watch, thrumming and ticking with energy. He felt himself shaking, all of him laid bare, helpless to his mate’s whims.

“I… Sir, I need your crop,” Viktor gasped, his throat dry and his chest heaving. He’d been on edge since he and Yuuri left the ball; Yuuri’s possessive hand in the small of his back, those jealous, amber eyes scorching through him as they made small talk with the hostesses on their way out the door. “I need to be punished for my misbehavior.”

Yuuri rumbled a pleased growl. “Is that so, Vitya?” His tone was warm and silky like honey, seeping into Viktor’s very flesh, all of him on display for inspection, for approval. “Such an impertinent boy I have. Such a naughty thing. What, exactly, am I punishing you for?” Yuuri crooned, rounding to Viktor’s front, tipping his chin upward with the smooth tongue of his riding crop. 

They had been on horseback that afternoon, and Viktor knew better than to think Yuuri would use the same tool for his horse as his husband, but nevertheless, Viktor’s imagination ran wild. 

“I was horribly playful with Christophe at the dinner table,” Viktor said, flinching at the way Yuuri’s eyes burned into him. “I was too close to him, and not close enough to you, my husband, my alpha, my beloved—” Viktor’s voice broke off into a gasp as Yuuri lowered himself to Viktor’s level, setting his polished boot on the ottoman, pressing his clothed groin to Viktor’s cheek. 

“That’s right, Vitya. You were acting the part of Christophe’s alpha instead of your own husband’s.” Yuuri purred, carding his free hand through Viktor’s hair. “Anyone who hadn’t met you would assume you were nothing more than a stranger to me after watching you at dinner.”

Viktor trembled again, a shaky sigh puffing hot breath into Yuuri’s trousers. “I’m sorry, Sir. I am, truly, I beg your forgiveness,” Viktor allowed himself to slip into the dark bliss of being Yuuri’s plaything, his disobedient toy needing straightening out. He craved the simplicity of it, to escape his duties and simply be Yuuri’s to ruin, to fuck, to love. “Please Sir, set me right, please, I need—”

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s chin tightly, holding him to the swollen press of his cock through his breeches. He smelled so thick of Yuuri here, where heat and sweat coalesced after a long day of riding, of meetings, of lunch and dinner and dancing.

“Your lips are doing an awful lot of moving, Vitya.” Yuuri warned, trailing his crop along the line of his spine, arched in a feline way on the ottoman. “Why don’t you show me what else that filthy mouth is good for, hm?” 

Yuuri made no move to open the fastening of his trousers, simply intent to allow Viktor to mouth at him through his pants. And _mouth_ Viktor did, he lapped sloppily at Yuuri’s length, moaning and humming as if he was truly wrapped around his dick. Viktor strained against his restraints, attempting to worm himself closer, to tug his hands free and open Yuuri’s pants for him. 

“ _-uuuuuri_ …” Viktor moaned against him, grinding his hips forward into the cushion. He ached to feel the heft of Yuuri’s cock on his tongue, the heady taste of his seed in his mouth.

Yuuri didn’t hesitate in snapping Viktor’s ass with the crop, the sharp twinge of pain bringing him back down to earth. The pain was a lightning strike, hot and immediate, crackling under his skin until it dulled to a heated throb. “What did you call me?”

Viktor’s eyes went wide as realization crashed over him like a bucket of cold water. “I… I called you Yuuri.” Yuuri pulled himself away, cool air hitting his groin as he realized just how wet Viktor had made his pants, the tan color darkened by Viktor’s tongue and lips. 

“Vitya. You know what you are to call me when we play.” Yuuri said simply, running the stiff leather of his crop between his fingers. “Not only have you broken one of our rules, you’ve made a mess of my trousers.”

Viktor gasped, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, with need, desire. Yuuri looked every bit the stern alpha, the disciplinarian, still wearing his gloves and riding boots. His glasses had slid to the end of his nose, his long raven ponytail laying over his shoulder. Viktor bit his lip at just the sight of him, peering down the end of his nose at him, lust burning in his eyes. 

The warm tongue of the crop met his chin again, gingerly lifting Viktor’s gaze to Yuuri’s own, unflinching stare. “What are needy alphas to call their mates, Vitya?” The question was more a demand than anything else, his tone firm, unyielding as the tool in his hand. 

“Sir,” Viktor breathed, feeling his core throb with it, his cock twitching where it was pinned to the ottoman. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t make that mistake again,” he pleaded, his back arching even more, his body itself begging for that sweet sting, the sharp slap of Yuuri’s crop against his skin. The anticipation alone had been mounting impossibly higher, pinning Viktor in place by the sheer force of Yuuri’s own will. 

Even without the rope.

“No, I don’t believe you will, Vitya.” Yuuri breathed, his voice warm, sweet. “You remember your word, yes?” He added in a whisper, replacing the crop with his hand, allowing a small moment of intimacy beyond their play. 

Viktor leaned into the touch, melting as he nodded. “Yes, I remember.” He confirmed, and Yuuri withdrew, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the crown of his head before continuing in his slow circling of Viktor’s vulnerable form. Here, lashed to the ground, Viktor felt like Yuuri’s prey, and god, how good it felt to be so; he’d thank Yuuri for it later, he knew already.

“Now, darling,” Yuuri crooned, running the flat of his crop along Viktor’s flank, between his shoulders, between his thighs against that tender flesh. “How many do you think you should be given tonight? It was certainly deserving of at least ten, don’t you think?”

Viktor’s breath hitched. Many more than fifteen would leave him with a limp come morning, and they had afternoon tea planned with Yuuri's sister and her fiancee the following day… 

“F-fifteen?” Viktor asked, his voice faltering with need, with anticipation. His body buzzed with it, eager and desperate to prove himself for his alpha. 

“Mmm, fifteen is a nice number… though I was thinking a good, round twenty would suffice. Don’t you?” Yuuri phrased it as a question, caressing the curve of Viktor’s ass with the tongue of the crop. Viktor shuddered at the thought of Yuuri leaving twenty welts in his skin, and nodded. 

“Yes, Sir,” Viktor said, his cock throbbed against the ottoman. “Twenty will be good, I need to learn my lesson.”

Yuuri growled appreciatively, a sound that had Viktor moaning, shifting in his binds. He could feel Yuuri’s pleasure echoing through their bond, his master’s pleasure with Viktor’s obedience, with his submission.

“That’s right, Vitya. Poorly behaved alphas need to be reined in every now and then, don’t they?” Yuuri teased, tapping his ass twice with the crop in preparation for the first hit. “I can’t allow my alpha to run around and cause mischief, can I?”

“No, Sir,” Viktor replied, his voice breaking as the crop snapped sharply against his skin, reducing his agreement to a whine high in his throat. “ _Oh_ , one,” he gasped, remembering to count the strikes as Yuuri requested he did.

“Good boy.” Yuuri praised, but did not lessen the force of his strikes, and quickly, Viktor was losing his grip on the moment; his breaths came stilted and unsteady as the pain dragged him into blissful nothingness as Yuuri’s crop landed hit after stinging hit. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was even counting at that point, the pain had him floating breath to breath, grinding his cock into the cushion below him. 

“Alpha,” Viktor moaned as a particularly sharp strike had him seeing stars. “Alpha, p-please!” He begged, his mouth unable to coordinate what his mind wanted, what his alpha craved. 

“Please _what?_ ” Yuuri asked, palming himself at the sight of his mate’s ass, red and covered in welts left behind by the crop in his hand. “I need you to be specific, Vitya, or I won’t know what you need.”

“Knot,” Viktor’s lust-addled mind provided, only able to think of Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri’s thick knot tugging at his rim, fucking him and filling him to the complete brim. “Knot, want your knot.”

Yuuri chuckled, a dark, throaty thing, as he rounded Viktor’s body again, stopping in front of him. “Such a needy boy for me, aren’t you?” He asked, laying his crop aside on the sofa and unlacing his trousers, pulling himself out and watching as Viktor’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes glazed over and blissed out. “Is this what you want, Vitya? Do you want alpha’s cock to ruin you?”

Viktor nodded, fine strands of silver hair falling free around his face. “Please, inside me, need it…” he gasped, his instinct begging for his mate to dominate him. Viktor had fought his entire life against the restrictive, archaic stereotypes held about alphas, that they were solely penetrators, solely heads of household, solely meant to mate and breed an omega full of pups. No, he had always longed for a companion who would be willing to share the load with him, to take control in bed… and _oh_ , did Yuuri meet those requests. 

“Oh, you’ll have it, darling. Such a needy, desperate little thing, you are.” Yuuri growled, stroking himself languidly, rolling his deflated knot in his other hand. “Fuck, look at you… so perfect, so well-behaved for alpha.”

Viktor let out a wanton moan and arched his back, his body twisting and wracking with need. “P-please,” was all he could manage. His legs were shaking, his entire being had been boiled down to instinct, nothing more.

Yuuri took pity on him, plucking the bottle of oil from the shelf and uncorking it. “Such a mess, Vitya.” Yuuri teased, spilling the oil into his hand and stroking himself with a wet, lewd squelch that made Viktor’s skin crawl with need. With his free hand, Yuuri traced a wet circle around Viktor’s hole, the dusky pink of furled muscle fluttered at the attention, and Viktor gasped at the cool of the oil. “So eager, even down here…” 

Viktor bit his lower lip against the neediest sound his mouth was threatening to make, feeling Yuuri’s fingers smooth more of that slick over his skin, just the whorl of his fingerprint pressing into him, teasing him cruelly with the bliss of being full. 

Yuuri took his time opening Viktor’s body in preparation, as he always did; paired with the sting of his still-throbbing skin, Viktor thought he might spill just from the press of Yuuri’s single first finger inside his hole. He cried out at the sensation, his mate quickly finding that blessed spot inside him and teasing against it once, twice, then receding. Viktor sobbed at the loss when Yuuri retreated, but all frustration was lost when another finger was eased into him, slowly easing his muscles into relaxation. 

It wasn’t enough. 

“Sir, I need it,” Viktor babbled thoughtlessly, doing his best to rock down on the intrusion of Yuuri’s fingers. “Please, more, fill me, move, do something,” he begged.

Yuuri clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and with his fingers still buried in Viktor’s heat, he landed a firm, open-handed spank to his rear. The sudden physical reprimand made Viktor scream, heightened all of the individual spots his crop had left its stinging reminder in his skin. What, in any other moment, would have been a soothing touch, Yuuri’s hand rubbing over his abused ass had his skin tingling with sensation, and Viktor jerked in his binds. 

“I won’t have you making demands, Vitya. Sir knows what you need, and he’ll give it to you when you are ready.” Yuuri said, his voice even and commanding, the edge of an Alpha Command in his tone. They had both agreed that they wouldn’t use such a thing with the other during play without prior negotiation, but _god,_ how Viktor wanted it. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Viktor replied weakly, his cock throbbing at the base where his knot had begun to swell. He knew how much Yuuri loved to watch it grow, even without being used to penetrate. Viktor’s body had been so reformed by pleasure of all forms that he had trained his inner alpha to knot without being the giver… and Yuuri loved it.

“I know, you’re a desperate little puppy that needs his training, Vitya, but I won’t have you acting out.” Yuuri purred, pressing his two fingers down into Viktor’s prostate, making him whimper with pleasure again. “You’re nearly there, you’ll have my cock soon.”

Viktor gasped as another finger nudged at his rim, and was pushed into him. The stretch burned in every perfect way, the heat spreading from between his cheeks and into his groin, his cock twitching as Yuuri filled him. It was nothing compared to the utter bliss of Yuuri’s length spearing him open, but _soon, soon_ , he reminded himself through the haze of his arousal. 

Yuuri pressed against that spot inside Viktor for so long that his cock was dripping a constant stream of milky seed to the floor below him, and Yuuri informed him of the utter sin of that sight. Viktor flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, warmth blooming in his cheeks and throat. 

Within moments, Yuuri’s fingers were pulled free of his body’s clenching grasp and he was kneeling behind Viktor’s prone form, wrapping one oil-slickened hand around Viktor’s narrow waist. 

“Are you ready, Vitya?” Yuuri crooned, low and mirthful, as the blunt head of his cock was aligned with Viktor’s hole. Viktor whimpered a yes, babbling and begging to be filled by Yuuri beyond their common English. Viktor was begging in Russian and French as well, his mind so overwhelmed with need that there was little he could do to focus on a single tongue to speak. 

Yuuri pushed in and Viktor felt as if he might split in two; Yuuri was well-endowed, even for an alpha, and there were times Viktor felt the ghost intrusion of Yuuri’s length all the way in his throat. 

Yuuri sank in with a throaty growl, the half-inflated bulb of his knot pressing against Viktor’s hole. “So tight…” Yuuri hissed, rocking just a few centimeters of his length in and out of Viktor. Viktor whimpered at the slight friction, needing more, desperate for more.

“Sir—” Viktor began, his legs quaking as Yuuri continued that slow grind. With a sharp yelp, Viktor’s head was pulled back, his long hair held firmly in Yuuri’s fist. 

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri purred, the tone of his voice so opposite the ironclad grip holding him tight. “Do you need something, darling?” 

Viktor gasped, arching his back best he could, clenching around Yuuri’s length as tightly as he was able. “P-please, just want…” Viktor gasped as Yuuri worked a hand under his chest, finding a peaked nipple and rolling it between his fingers. “Want you to feel good, want to be good,” he panted like a pet, aching to please. 

Yuuri moaned, pinching Viktor’s pebbled bud before releasing him. “Oh, Vitya, I do feel good… this perfect, sloppy hole feels incredible around me.” 

Viktor whimpered at the dirty talk, feeling tears bead up in his eyes. “Please, Sir, fuck me,” Viktor begged in a small voice, his body wound so tight he doubled a single muscle was not clenched. 

Yuuri chuckled, a low, gravelly thing tinged with a growl. “I will, Vitya.” Yuuri promised, pulling out slowly, painfully slowly, before shoving all of himself back in, punching the breath out of his lungs. The messy, wet smack of skin on skin had Viktor’s skin crawling, pinpoints of pleasure rolling over him in rippling waves. 

Yuuri fucked him halfway into the grave, dragging his massive cock in and out of Viktor’s body, every slow pull felt as if Yuuri was taking him apart, with the sole purpose of putting him back together again. Viktor writhed and panted, bucking backward into Yuuri as best he could, pinned down as he was; his voice diminished to a handful of gasps and whines, of desperate pleas for _Sir_ and “more please”. 

The amount of time that passed could have been an hour, it could have been a few minutes, but Yuuri warned Viktor of his orgasm among a slurry of praise. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Vitya, are you ready for your reward?” Yuuri gasped, “Do you want me to fill up your needy hole with Alpha’s come?” 

Something feral broke loose in Viktor then, a scream echoed from the deepest pit of his stomach as he nodded against the strain of Yuuri’s hand still tightly pulling his hair. He could barely form the singular word _yes_ , though he pushed every iota of his consent through his bond to Yuuri, and Yuuri reciprocated with a pleased, rumbly growl. 

“Good, good boy,” Yuuri moaned, his pace growing erratic and disjointed. Yuuri folded himself in half over Viktor’s body, and though the differences in their heights kept him from reaching his throat, to bite down and renew their bond, the reminder to Viktor that he was still fully clothed had him screaming over the edge. 

“Yuuri, please, coming, coming--” Viktor managed to choke out, his cock throbbing as his knot filled completely, ropes of come landing on the floor below him. “Knot me, need you inside me, lock us together, please!” 

Yuuri groaned through his orgasm, and Viktor felt it, his body stretching nearly too much to accommodate Yuuri’s knot. Viktor could feel the pulsing of Yuuri’s member within him, his seed filling him completely as his knot pressed past his rim and swelled completely, locking him in place beneath his husband. 

Yuuri wasted no time in leaning forward and untying the simple binds around Viktor’s wrists, though the reach was a bit far. Viktor, wrung out and dazed from his orgasm, let Yuuri move him, allowed his husband to rearrange him with his arms folded beneath his body on the ottoman. Yuuri was still kneeling on the ground behind him, his knot would keep them tied together so intimately this way for another twenty minutes or so. 

Yuuri leaned away from Viktor’s back, and Viktor whined at the loss of warmth, but Yuuri returned, shirtless, within moments. 

“I’m here, love, don’t worry.” Yuuri crooned, letting out a wave of soothing pheromones. “You did so well for me. So so _so_ well. I’m incredibly proud of you.”

Viktor let out a soft, pleased hum, letting Yuuri smother himself in his scent. He loved being claimed like this, and pulling out Yuuri’s dominant side always led to pleasure unimaginable. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor replied softly, feeling the distant echo of a purr rolling in his throat. 

They stayed there until Yuuri was able to pull himself free, and Viktor felt himself twitching at the slow trickle of come running along the seam of his testicles and down the line of his cock. Yuuri hummed softly as he finished untying Viktor’s binds and cleaned him. Yuuri eased him onto his feet slowly, eager to draw a bath for him and pull him into bed for a long, restful night. 

His legs were more than a bit wobbly after such a rigorous evening, the curve of his ass a beautiful mosaic of red and purple welts—just the way both Viktor and Yuuri liked it. 

“May I assist you up the stairs, my love?” Yuuri asked, his voice light and sweet, every bit of the possessive, domineering alpha gone without a trace. 

“I’m fine, darling, I can manage it,” Viktor laughed, a sharp wince betraying the sentiment as he took the first wobbly, unsure step. “Alright, perhaps I could use some assistance.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled, hooking his arms under Viktor’s knees and behind his back. “Hold on tight. We’ll get you in the bath and I’ll bring up a salve for your sweet rear end and some sweets to replenish your energy.” Yuuri huffed as he lifted Viktor, his strength never ceased to amaze Viktor. “Then I’ll read you a chapter of your book, and we’ll sleep in as late as you’d like tomorrow.”

Viktor fawned over his husband, so loving and tender, even after fucking him into such impossible oblivion. Yuuri called for the tub to be brought up, and not a single one of their attendants flinched at the sight of Viktor, bare-assed on the bed, happily enjoying a bunch of grapes.

Viktor was asleep after not half an hour in the bath, his fingers and toes wrinkling adorably. Vitkor grumbled when he woke, but listened earnestly when Yuuri reminded him of his possible fate as a raisin if he didn’t crawl into bed. 

With the fire roaring, his ass covered in a soothing aloe balm, and curled up under Yuuri’s arm, Viktor drifted off again, content to spend the rest of his days just like this, well-fucked and utterly, completely loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written alpha/alpha, and this idea was just too :chefskiss: not to explore! we all love a completely ruined Viktor, and Yuuri wearing that... with a riding crop... gkjdshfkjsdhfg
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
